wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing with Angels
Dancing with Angels is the eighth episode of wizards forth series. Plot After Justin and Rosie have a extremely bad first date (ruined by the Russos interrupting); Alex recommends they go to a Angel Club in Los Angeles, and tricks Rosie into allowing Harper join them. After being surprised by Max(ine); Alex is blackmailed by Max(ine) into bringing Max Ozzy Osbourne's Star from the Walk Of Fame in exchange for not telling what Alex is planning to do; Alex reluctantly agrees. Then the next scene is Justin (Wearing Fake Angel Wings Made By Harper) and Rosie being 'flashed' into Los Angeles next to the Hollywood Sign, and Rosie comments on how much quicker it is than flying. Then Alex and Harper flash in (Also wearing Harpers fake Angel Wings) with Alex holding Ozzy Osbourne's Star (And later casts a spell on it to turn it into a keychain.) They then enter the Angel Club by walking into a Secret Passage in the H of the Hollywood Sign. When they get into the Angel Club, the manager says that he hasn't seen them there before, but then changes his mood by Telling them About All The Fun They Are Going To Have. Rosie tells him that she has been there before and she will show them around, and the Manager lets them in, but later stops them by asking them if their Wings (The Fake Ones That Harper Designed) Are Angel of Darkness Wings, they reply no, and he says that because Angels Dont Lie, that he is fine with that. When they are in, Harper asks Rosie what Angels of Darkness Are, and Rosie Replies:- "Oh, They're Bad Angels, If You Get Too Close To One They Can Draw You To The Dark Side And Make You Do Bad Things." Justin then comments that they have one of them in the Wizard World, it's called Alex. Alex waves, and Justin And Rosie walk off. On the Dancefloor, Alex and Harper are doing the "Angel Slide" a dance made for Angels for One Reason, at the end they have the "Fly Up". Rosie sees that they are doing the Angel Slide and runs to stop them, but she is too late, and the Manager of The Club questions why Alex and Harper didn't "Fly Up". Alex's excuse is that they 'Sprained a Wing Jogging',but because the Manager doesn't believe they are Angels anymore, his Angels Don't Lie Rule Goes out the Window. Alex continues to argue that they are Angels, telling him that they have Wings, but then says 'Don't Look At Them Too Closely.' He then instructs them to Fly, to prove they are Angels. Then Rosie mind messages Justin telling him that she is going to tell the Manager that it is all her fault. Alex then distracts the Manager of the Club whilst Justin puts a flying spell on Harper, then shouts that she can fly, Harper, not knowing that Justin has put the spell on her, objects, but a few seconds later, she starts flying around the club like a mad woman. He lets them go for the fact that they can 'Fly' but then tells them that all Angels can Play The Harp and Sing, Alex tries to distract him again, but he just calls them on it and says they are 'Suspicious Angels.' Alex takes the Harp and starts to pretend to play by saying 'ding ding ding ding ding' In different pitches, but then Justin takes the Harp saying I'll play you sing. So Justin plays the Harp, and Alex sings:- " Twinkle Twinkle, Little Angels, If You Wonder, We Are Angels. " The Manager of The Club Then Finally gives in And Tells Them That He Thinks They Are Angels, so Harper and Alex start Dancing, but A few seconds after the spell wears off on Max's Keychain Of Ozzy Osbournes Star, and The Manager says:- "If You Took That, and you're angels, you're angels Of Darkness" And then instructs everyone to run, pull the alarm, and get out of the club. Justin loses Rosie in the Panic, and then shouts at Alex telling her how this was his 2nd Chance at Love (After Juliet) And now she has gone. And Alex and Harper go to take back the star, because Alex feels like the Angels have 'influenced her.' The next scene is Justin sitting by himelf on a rock outside the Hollywood Sign, thinking about his losing Rosie. Then Rosie walks up to him, this is their conversation:- Rosie- Justin? Justin- *Gets up* Rosie, uh, Your still here, I uh, I thought that you took off. Rosie - You thought I would take off without you? No, I just lost you in all that chaos. Justin- Look, I don't even know where to begin to apologize, this was supposed to be our do over date, and it was even worse than the last one. Rosie- Justin, it's not about any one date! We're gonna have lots of dates. Justin- *Cheering up* We are? Rosie- *Nods* Justin- I don't know if it's the fear of losing you, or the fact that a coyote could come out of the woods and eat us right now. But I'm just gonna lay it on out there. You mean a lot to me. Rosie- And You Mean Alot To Me! Why are you trying so hard? Justin- I was in love once, and I lost her. *Justin And Rosie now sitting down on the Rock* And I have been given this second chance, and who gets second chances? I just don't want to mess it up. Rosie- Justin, nothing is going to mess this up. Justin- Are you just saying that because your a Angel and you are obligated to? Rosie- Don't ruin the moment Justin. *Justin Holds Rosie's hand.* *Whilst sitting there happily staring at the stars, Rosie's wings change from her white normal color to a rugged purplish color that ravens are, but Justin does not notice. Meanwhile, Jerry and Theresa ask Max where Alex and Justin are, Max almost caves, but then stops because he says " He Has Alot Riding On This " (Meaning The Ozzie Osbourne Star) Theresa then looks at the wall and comments about how its the night of the Little Miss Waverly Place Pageant, and its not too late to enter Max. Extremely annoyed, Max enters the competition. While Theresa is finishing up with her preparations by putting makeup on Max, he tells them "I don't care what you make me look like,because I know you guys are just bluffing;and I won't tell you where Justin and Alex went",Teresa asks him "oh really..how about now?" as she forcefully spins his chair around;at which point Max gasps;horrified by his reflection in a mirror,and he shrieks "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME... because I love it." He also tells them "''ya can't crack ME",after which Teresa replies "okay,I didn't think it wouldn't come to 'THIS,but..." right before she squeals "look what '''MOMMY bought you!",revealing a Pink Cowgirl outfit for him to wear in the competition. Later Max and Theresa come out of the house onto Waverly Place, with Max in the Pink Cowgirl Outfit. Max finally caves and tells Theresa and Jerry that Justin, Alex, Harper and Rosie went to Hollywood to go to an Angels Club. Jerry says, "Oh, well... Rosie is an Angel... so they're ok!" With Theresa agreeing with Jerry, she instructs Max to go up on stage and 'Win This For Mommy!';Max is extremely frustrated, but after realizing that no one will really know its him in the competition, he gets up on stage and starts dancing. The episode ends with Harper and Alex back in the Sub Station, and Harper questions Alex, asking her if she thinks that Max will be upset that they didn't get him the Ozzy Osbourne star, Alex is about to reply when Max walks in, in his Cowgirl Oufit, Alex then says to Harper 'No, no I think he has much bigger problems' Max then tells them, it gets worse, and then Jerry And Theresa come in holding a Trophy telling Alex and Harper about the fact that Max is going to Regionals. Cast- *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Stars * Bailee Madison as Maxine * Levan Rambin as Rosie Absent * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes